world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorser Piraya
Your name is SORSER PIRAYA, and you are opulently dressed and ready to hit the tables. You are, of course, always dressed this way but tonight is no different. You stand in your swanky RESPITEVAULT, one of few like it in all of ALTERNIA, or EARTH for that matter. You are waiting to begin some sort of new game, but aren't exactly sure what it is. All you know is that the enticing allure of a game beckons to you. You are a HOPELESS GAMBLING ADDICT, you see. This would be a problem if you weren't AMAZINGLY GOOD AT STATISTICAL ANALYSIS AND PATTERN RECOGNITION. You tend to make so much money that most GAMBLEPORIUMS have BANNED you or set you up on a STRICT WIN LIMIT. You plan to utilize your skills later in life to become a HOARDEMANAGER and LEGITIMATE BUSINESSMAN. When you are not enjoying your time BILKING HIGHBLOODS OUT OF THEIR MONEY, you are probably watching one of several of your HORRIBLY SHITTY HEIST MOVIES. You know they are mostly garbage, but you just can't help but love TROLL CLOONEY and his CONTRIVED PLOTS. You also enjoy sampling FINE CUISINE when you dine. Your time around STUFFY HIGHBLOODS has left you with a somewhat REFINED PALATE and you can't help but feel superior to any PLEBIANS who don't want to act PROPER. You also fiddle around with creating OBSTACLE COURSES and DANGEROUS GAMES OF CHANCE in your spare time. You usually test these on TROLLS and the occasional HUMAN who OWE YOU MONEY. Strictly non-lethal for the most part of course. Corpses don't produce money after all. Your HYPOCRITICAL DEMANDS, SMARMY AND SNARKY ATTITUDE, AIR OF FAUX-POLITENESS and STRANGE SPEECH PATTERN mean that everyone else tends to avoid you like the plague, but that doesn't bother you all that much. Your chumhandle is theoreticalAcquisitionist and you 777 7end 70 speak in a s7range and s7il7ed manner 777 Life Before SBurb/Grub Sorser has lived a relatively comfortable life. He has spent a good chunk of time earning money and debts from highbloods, mostly just for the sheer glee of aggrivating the shit out of them. Strife Specibus: blackjackKind. Sometimes people just don't want to pay up. You tend to change their mind. Inventory Modus: Roulette Modus. You play a roll of roulette to determine what object you obtain from your inventory. Theme Song: "Snakescale Swing " Sorser's FATE sheet Friends Probably none. Ever. Sorser's dedication to appearances and ettiquette, along with his snobby attitude have rendedred him virtually unlikable even by Alternian standards. Merrow Niadis - the emperess LAYNNE BRYANT contracted Sorser to give her young heir "etiquette lessons" in an effort to get under his skin. Sorser greatly enjoys this agreement and now chides Merrow on his "improper" behavior. He is, however, the only person Sorser has dropped his facade around. Sorser actually holds Merrow in high esteem. Tethys Nagisa - Sorser managed to win a coin flip that automatically enrolled Tethys into his lesson plan. After a rough patch during the start of the journey to LOBAE, Sorser has warmed to Tethys' antics, and views her as a friend. Veleyn Ectrix - a foul-mouthed potential "student." This will only end well. Enzo Medeis - another potential student. This one seems to fashion himself to be a "philosopher". Which is code for "not very income-heavy". Probably not a profitable avenue. Thiago Tezeti - a potential student, targeted before Sorser became a bit more hands-on with his approaches. Miloko Zapote - a targeted student. Sorser can tell that Miloko is sort of a pushover, but still sees her as another pile of money I mean opportunity. <3 Lily Mavico <3 - Sorser is definately head over heals for Lily. She is the only one who has managed to go toe-to-toe with him in snarkiness and that is SUCH a plus in his book. He oddly doesn't mind her polyamorous tendencies, though this could be more because of his almost insane respect for powerful women. Meouet Piraya - the one person Sorser loves above himself. He is incredibly defensive and protective of his dearest mother and does not take kindly to threats against her. Balish Aggaro - if it was possible to name a highblood that Sorser despises more than anyone else, it would be hard to do so. Sorser views Commander Aggaro with contempt, but holds back as much as he can out of a begrudging respect. Erisio Leyers - Sorser's proud student. He respects Erisio's dedication to reading his stupid book, but thinks the kid needs to learn how to lighten up about adult stuff. Melnia Katarn - Despite his creeper tendencies, Sorser wants to help Melnia become stronger. Again, its the powerful women thing. Kolena Nuntak - Sorser wants to get to know his newly-discovered sister but has been too busy dealing with the events of LOBAE to do so. Meouet Piraya - Sorser has a weird blackrom hateboner for her, but is more aggrivated by her need to speek in unhelpful vaguities to actually persue a black romance. Despite this, his OEDEPUS TYRANISAURUS REX COMPLEX keeps him from letting her come to serious harm. So far. Jack from Arena - Not a fan. Like at all. Scarlet - Sorser is oddly transfixed by her, but unwilling to encur her wrath to persue anything. Plus he's got Lily, and thats even better right? Libby - Sorser hasn't even met Libby, but already has a dislike for her after what she did to Lily. OOC Contact Information *ooc Pesterchum handle = theoreticPenman *email address = itallgoboom@hotmail.com *reddit username = Palhinuk *Other Character = Maenam Niadis